wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:100.40.129.201
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Speech page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 18:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Future past Dear orangitu, oscarfinzite, and other users who just returned here, I make random memes from time to time for absolutely no reason, I don't intend to keep them all, and please don't delete them, some people like those stuff, you could try reading it, but it would make no sense at all. Most of the characters are worms. And yes I am completely aware this thing below is related to fire emblem. In a bleak, distant, alternative future less than 10 years hence... inside an evil sorcerer 's castle... *final battle style music plays in the background* Heroic worm (Chrom): *battle cry* Sorcerer (Validar):*uses powerful dark magic* Sidekick (Robin): *sneaks behind Validar then attacks* Validar: *dodges robin and impales Chrom* Chrom:*falls and attempts to get up* Validar:*attempts to finish chrom off* Nyhahahahahahahahahahahahahah! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Robin:*rescues Chrom* Validar: myuhahahaha! Why do you resist? Chrom:*huff huff* this is it, our final battle. Your one of us Robin, and no "Destiny" can change that, now let's defeat this dastard and be done with it. Validar: as long as this barrier is here no one can come to help you 2, you'll have to face your grim fate alone. Chrom:*charges* Robin:*follows* Validar: hehehehehe, struggle all you want, you cannot rewrite what is already written. One intense battle, lots of yelling and noise later... Validar:this... isn't how... aaaaugh... Chrom: *picks robin up* Validar: this isn't over!!!!!! Curse you!!!!!! Curse you both!!!!!!!!! *casts mysterious magic* Robin: *pushes Chrom out of the way and gets impaled* ... Chrom: that's enough of him... we can rest easy now... at long last- Robin: (eyes redden) Chrom: what's wrong? Are you alright? Wh-What are yo- (!!!) Robin: *realizes that he killed Chrom* Chrom:Th- thi- s isnt your f-, fault, just promise me you'll leave here, just go, g- go... *dies* ???: *inside robin's mind* MYUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued... Your recent meme... Your meme disappeared again! Unbelievable. Stupid thing did that mistake again. Fortunately, I looked in your talk page's history and it shows the new meme you wrote, so I was actually able to read it. (Never mind, after I posted this, I noticed your meme suddenly appeared again on your talk page...) The meme was a bit short. Still, it was okay, but... It's just not Worms anymore. The characters in your recent meme had completely different names and not Worm names (and some of them are from different video games, TV shows, or movies), they always attack by using magic, light-sabers, or Dragon Ball Z stuff, like the Kamehameha, and most of the battles are too RPG-styled. I know these memes are supposed to be random, nonsensical, and funny, but you should still keep it Worms-styled. It can still be random and funny if it's Worms-styled. What I mean by "Worms-styled" is that the Worms should use actual Worms ''weapons like the Bazooka, Grenade, or the Concrete Donkey, not magic or light-sabers or the Kamehameha. Also, you should use Boggy B, Spadge, Professor Worminkle, and the other ''Worms ''characters more often in your memes. And make it less anime (''Worms ''is British, not Japanese). And less RPG. And less ''Sonic the Hedgehog. And less Star Wars. And less Dragon Ball Z. Remember, this is Worms. Of course, you can do whatever you want. These are YOUR memes. But I'm just saying, it's just not the same when it isn't Worms-styled... 21:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I understand how you feel, this was just a foreshadowing meme which is a plotline that takes place after project R2D2, I'll give you a hint, it's an alternative future. Plus it wasn't based off an anime. ( 22:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC)) my next funny idea, a Pega-pony princess. Okay. I'm just happy the memes have returned. Thank you for writing another meme. I just got a little annoyed since the memes started to get TOO random. By that, I mean characters from Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, and other completely different things started to appear in the memes, and the battles and some of the weapons weren't so Worms-styled. But I'll get used to it. After all, these are your memes, not mine. By the way, I could've sworn this whole message completely disappeared when I came to your talk page. I raged and wrote a message about leaving this Wiki if it happens again, but after I posted the message, THIS message suddenly appeared again! What is wrong with this thing?! (I'll erase that message by the way, since it contained a lot of rage and curse words. Sorry, I'm not calm like you, I have anger issues.) 23:10, January 26, 2014 (UTC)